


Семейные традиции

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, POV Third Person, семья, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже в длинной очереди в супермаркете можно найти интересное занятие. Например, понаблюдать за симпатичными мужчинами. (Написано на ФБ-2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Великий Конспиратор

 

Кейси терпеть не могла супермаркеты. Можно сказать, ненавидела их всеми фибрами души. В основном потому, что у нее не было времени в них заезжать, да и готовить она не умела и не любила. Кейси с удовольствием жила бы, питаясь исключительно готовыми замороженными обедами и заказанной на дом китайской едой и пиццей, но, увы, этого она позволить себе не могла. Они с Джессикой, ее лучшей подругой, с которой она снимала квартиру, придерживались режима жесткой экономии, и получалось, что если готовить дома, то можно здорово сэкономить на еде. Кейси никогда не задумывалась об этом до того, как поступила в университет, который не одобрили ее родители, и не получила места в общежитии, напутав с документами. В итоге она осталась без финансовой поддержки родителей и вынуждена была снимать квартиру на более чем скромную зарплату.

Обычно Кейси покупала продукты после работы, то есть почти ночью, в круглосуточном супермаркете по пути домой. В это время там было мало покупателей и, соответственно, не было очередей в кассу, что делало посещение магазина почти терпимым. Однако в этот раз Кейси крупно не повезло: довезя полную продуктов тележку до кассы, она увидела у нее огромную очередь, как перед Рождеством.

‒ У них какие-то неполадки, ‒ обаятельно улыбнувшись, пояснил Кейси молодой темноволосый мужчина, за которым она встала. ‒ Работает только эта касса, и то периодически зависает.

Кейси с удовольствием бросила бы тележку прямо здесь и отправилась домой, но, увы, не могла этого сделать. Она и так откладывала поход в магазин до последнего, пока в холодильнике не осталось никакой еды, кроме замороженного горошка и банки майонеза. Джессика ее саму съест на завтрак, если она не купит еды. Вздохнув, Кейси приготовилась к длительному ожиданию в компании таких же страдальцев, которым, надо полагать, также некуда было деваться.

‒ Простите.

Мимо Кейси протиснулся светловолосый мужчина с суровым выражением лица и подошел к тому, который сказал Кейси о неполадках с кассой.

‒ У них нет медовой горчицы, ‒ сказал он.

‒ Ничего, у нас есть мед, дижонская горчица и острая горчица. Что-нибудь придумаем, ‒ отозвался его приятель.

Светловолосый бросил взгляд на их битком набитую тележку и вздохнул.

‒ Джек, объясни мне еще раз, почему мы устраиваем этот обед у нас дома.

Ага, значит, темноволосого зовут Джек, и они, должно быть, тоже снимают вместе квартиру. Хотя, пожалуй, они уже для этого староваты и слишком солидно выглядят. На братьев они не похожи, настолько они разные. Возможно, они пара. Кейси, понимая, что пялиться и подслушивать неприлично, опустила голову, делая вид, что поглощена изучением содержимого ее собственной тележки, и продолжила незаметно наблюдать за мужчинами.

‒ Потому что это традиция, Генри, ‒ терпеливо и, судя по тону, не в первый раз, сказал Джек. ‒ Вспомни, все всегда собирались у дяди Дэйва или у нас.

‒ Это потому что у дяди Дэйва, а потом и у вас был большой дом с садом. А у нас небольшая квартира, в которую набьется толпа народа.

‒ Хватит ворчать, ‒ Джек ткнул Генри пальцем в ребра, но не сильно, а скорее шутливо, а тот хоть и шлепнул его по руке, но улыбнулся ‒ он стоял боком к Кейси, и она хорошо это видела. ‒ И не толпа, а всего-то девять человек.

‒ Одиннадцать вместе с нами ‒ толпа. Подожди, а Джесс точно будет?

‒ Да, забыл тебе сказать, прости. Она звонила вчера папе, и он передал мне, что она сможет вырваться. Не может пропустить обед с тетей Эмили.

‒ Отлично. Ну хорошо, традиция традиций, но почему мы просто не можем заказать обед из ресторана?

‒ Потому что меня учил готовить сам дядя Дэйв.

В голосе Джека прозвучала явная гордость и еще что-то, что Кейси не смогла распознать.

‒ А меня тетя Пен, ‒ сухо ответил Генри, ‒ но при этом я готовлю лучше тебя, и потому ужин ляжет на мои плечи.

‒ Я же обещал, что помогу.

‒ Нет, спасибо, нам всем хватило прошлого раза.

‒ Да брось, все было не так плохо.

‒ Не так плохо? Круассаны с мясом и шоколадом? Одновременно? Это было отвратительно.

‒ Это традиционный сицилийский рецепт!

‒ Традиционный сицилийский рецепт, может, и вкусный, а у тебя получилась гадость, ‒ отрезал Генри, и Кейси, представив это сочетание, содрогнулась.

‒ Мне его не хватает, ‒ после паузы сказал Джек.

Очередь продвинулась вперед на одного человека.

‒ Дяди Дэйва? Мне тоже. Хорошо, что книги он научил тебя писать лучше, чем готовить, ‒ усмехнулся Генри.

‒ У меня врожденный талант, ‒ запротестовал Джек.

‒ Угу. Тетя Эмили наверняка захочет сходить к нему, можем составить ей компанию.

‒ Нет, лучше сходим вдвоем как-нибудь в другой раз. Зачем мешать им общаться?

‒ Общаться?

‒ То, что он мертв, не мешает им говорить по душам.

Генри молча покачал головой, но он стоял теперь спиной к Кейси, и она не видела выражения его лица.

‒ Если бы тетя Джей знала, что ты вырастишь таким черствым рациональным сухарем, она не просила бы дядю Спенса стать твоим крестным, ‒ заявил Джек.

‒ Это врожденный талант, ‒ ответил Генри, и Джек рассмеялся.

‒ Кстати, издательство сегодня определилось с датами тура: с пятнадцатого по тридцатое, так что я смогу побывать на процессе и своими глазами увидеть, как ты посадишь этого ублюдка.

‒ Не сглазь, ‒ воскликнул Генри, и Джек снова рассмеялся.

‒ Наконец-то я вижу влияние твоей крестной.

Значит, Генри адвокат или что-то вроде того, решила Кейси. Кассирша крикнула, что через двадцать минут откроются остальные кассы, и очередь встретила это объявление радостным гулом.

Джек вынул из кармана что-то, похожее на смятый листок.

‒ Мы купили груши, которые любит Эйми? ‒ спросил он.

‒ Да. Груши для нее, сливы для тети Бет, яблоки и виноград для всех остальных, ‒ ответил Генри. ‒ Тетя Пен говорит, что Эйми определилась, кем хочет быть. Тетя Пен в восторге, дядя Дерек считает, что она еще передумает.

‒ Значит, Эйми точно не хочет быть профайлером или копом, иначе тетя Пен так не радовалась бы.

‒ Нет. Искусствоведом.

‒ Ух ты, здорово! Хоть кому-то принесли пользу наши постоянные походы в музеи с дядей Спенсом и ма Бет.

Они помолчали немного, а потом Джек спросил, как показалось Кейси, задумчиво:

‒ Интересно, они рады или, наоборот, расстроены, что никто из нас не пошел по их стопам? Не продолжил семейную традицию?

‒ Ты стал писателем, я прокурором, Джесс будет программистом.

‒ Брось, ты знаешь, о чем я. Никто из нас не решился стать профайлером.

‒ Потому что мы все с детства видели, что это такое и к чему может привести. Думаю, они счастливы, что нам не придется проходить через то, через что прошли в свое время они.

‒ Наверное. И все же… Они были лучшими в своем деле.

‒ Они и сейчас лучшие. А у мамы, дяди Спенса и твоего отца есть целая когорта студентов, которым они могут передать свои знания и опыт. К тому же я еще вполне могу повторить путь дяди Хотча.

Джек повернулся к Генри и долго молча смотрел на него. Они стояли так, что Кейси не было видно их лиц, и она не поняла толком, о чем они говорили, но ей было ужасно любопытно, какими глазами они смотрели сейчас друг на друга.

‒ Забудь обо всем, что я сказал, ‒ сказал, наконец, Джек. ‒ Никакого профайлинга

‒ Я подумаю, ‒ хмыкнув, ответил Генри, и Джек, притянув его к себе, быстро поцеловал его в губы.

Кейси почему-то покраснела.

Администрация магазина по громкой связи попросила покупателей пройти на другие кассы, и Кейси неохотно развернула тележку и отправилась к соседней кассе. Она с удовольствием еще понаблюдала бы за этими двумя, но они пошли в противоположную сторону, к другой кассе.

Выкладывая покупки на ленту, Кейси сделала мысленную заметку посмотреть в интернете, что такое профайлинг.

 

 

 


End file.
